GLADIATOR 2179
by jman007
Summary: It is the year 2179 and mankind has been enslaved by the Tosh Empire... Like the Roman Republic/Empire of old the Tosh Empire amuse themselves with blood and gore of the Arena... Vy'Rune Batius seeks to be the best Prolineesa in the Empire and climb beyond his station


GLADIATOR 2179

SEASON 1

GODS OF THE ARENA

EPISODES

Achillies

The House of Batius

Blood, Politics, and Lies

Outmaneuvered

Feast of Flesh

Father and Son

Ultimatum

Tragedy

Revenge

Legend of Achillies

Freedom

PERSONA

Achillies – Half Breed Human 6 feet 2 inches tall Champion of House Batius – named after the hero of Earth legends

Ares (AKA God of War, AKA The man who stood before the Ar'Conan and lived) – Pure Blood Human 6 feet 9 inches tall Former Champion of House Batius

Va'Rune Batius – Prolineesa/Head of House Batius/Head of the Batius Academy of Gladiators

Ileena Batius – Wife of Va'Rune

Val'Sadune – Doujhin (Master of Arms for the Batius Academy) Former member of the Praetorean Guard.

Ma'Kain Dacar – Toshiman or Businessman who Patronizes and owns the Twin Dragons Gladiatorial Academy

Arista Fyeen – Best Friend of Ileena

SEASON 1 GODS OF THE ARENA

EPISODE 1. Achillies

In the year 2073 humans discovered space travel and invented many other technological marvels that ended hunger, poverty, and many other problems of the world. The government of Earth Alliance was formed and a true sense of brotherhood swept over the Earth. In this new age humans began colonizing the other planets of their Star System, but it was not to last...

In the year 2139 humans learned that they were not alone in the Universe. The Tosh had conquered their own Galaxy and now they sought new planets and worlds to conquer. The humans fought back but the Tosh were far more advanced than the humans. In three short years the wars were over and over 70% of the human race enslaved. Those that weren't enslaved were made 3rd class citizens of the Empire. Those who were are forced to do manual labor and serve the whims of their Imperial Masters...

In many ways the Tosh Empire was much like the Roman Empire of Old Earth. Decadent, corrupt, tyrannical, and unforgiving of anyone who wasn't Tosh. Tosh Imperial Society had three classes. Pure Blood Tosh – meaning that a family line wasn't tainted in any way by sexually mingling with other races. Only Pure blood Tosh could hold the rank of 1st class citizenship. 2nd class citizens are those Tosh whose fathers were Tosh and mothers were some other race in the Empire. These people could attain 1st class citizenship either from the Emperor himself or by purging their bloodline and that meant three generations had to marry pure blooded Tosh to get cleansed. 3rd class citizens were made up of the free citizens of the Empire, half breeds, and slaves who were given their freedom.

To be a slave was to be the lowest of the low unless one was a Gladiator. Like the Roman Republic/Empire of Earth Tosh citizens amused themselves by watching slaves kill each other in arena combat, despite all their advanced technology. The Empire is divided into sectors and each sector has its own Arena. 18 Gladiatorial schools to each sector. For many years the more conservative citizens of the Tosh have fought to keep an Arena from being built in sector 19. But after much political manipulation on the part of the Prolineesa or Gladiatorial school masters the Arena is about to be built. No longer would Prolineesas of Sector 19 have to come to sector 8 to feature their Gladiators.

The Arena was filled with people from all over sector 8 and 19. The lower level was for 3rd class citizens, the second level was for 2nd class citizens and the 3rd level was for 1st class citizens. Then there was the owner's pavilion and finally the Noble's pavilion.

_"One day that will be us!"_ Ileena said whispering into her husband's ear. Vy'rune looks at his beautiful Tosh wife and smiles. He rubs his finger across the slender bone on her forehead a sign that he wanted sex. She batted his hand away.

"_Yes that will be us one day..._"

"_Lusting after position beyond your station again?_" The question came from their longtime friend My'Leeno Kian. They spoke the Imperial Language a language forbidden to the tongues of lesser beings.

They shake hands, "_Mine by right my friend...If you recall my father lowered us to 2__nd__ class citizenship by marrying that human whore of his..."_

_"How is the old fart these days..."_

_"Who cares lets just hope he stays away from Capua and my Academy..."_

The horns sound for the next match as they pull the dead Reptilion from the sands. "_Citizens of the great Empire! Are you ready for more blood?" _The Arena patrons make a deafening cheer as they scream. _"Get ready for blood as kYBA the Mantacor enters the Arena..."_

_"__**kBYA... kYBA... kYBA..." **_Some chant as the eight foot tall Mantacor enters the Arena. Mantacors spell their names with the first letter always in lower case. They had no last names as they had bull like noses with rings in them and their skulls were thick like the horns of a bull. kYBA carried a broad sword, sheathed beneath his shield and a blaster gun in his left hand.

_"__And who can tame this beast... This abomination from the world of Buurik...Enter __the half breed both Dragonian and human...I give you Achillies!"_

The entire Arena bursts into an uproar as they chant his name, some in English, others in various languages of the Empire, but all show their respect and admiration. "_**ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES!" **_Achllies is six feet 2 inches tall with hair down to the middle of his back. He has red eyes and three fingers on each hand. He is carrying two swords with a leather strap crossing his chest.

The Mantacor snorts smoke from his nostrils as they both look at the Noble's Pavilion, "_**WE WHO ARE ABOUT TO DIE SALUTE YOU!"**_ They say at the same time.

"BEGIN!" The announcer commands from his floating platform above the arena.

"DIE LITTLE MAN!" The Mantacor screams.

kYBA shoots his blaster at Achllies as he runs towards him at full speed. Achllies slides on his knees beneath the first blaster bolt and returns to his feet without breaking stride. As the second and third bolts come at him he bats them away with his swords. Before kYBA can fire another round Achillies throws his left sword. kYBA drops the blaster to block with his shield. When he lowers his shield Achillies has closed the distance. He jumps to the side almost flying like the legendary Michael Jordan of old and stabs kYBA in the shoulder. When he lands Achillies walks forward and raises his sword and free hand in victory. The gathered crowd begins to chant his name again. "_**ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES!"**_

Behind him kYBA staggers and falls to one knee as his heart has been pierced. But he has enough strength to get back to his feet. That is when Achillies spins around and throws his sword. It spins seven times before planting itself in kYBA's chest. Achillies throws kisses into the crowd as he struts around the Arena.

_"__Oh another bites the dust..." _Va'Rune says arrogantly.

_"__I have news my friend..." _My'Leeno said speaking up, _"__My friends tell me that the last match will be between all Gladiatorial House Champions of Sector 19 to determine Sector champion..."_

_"__Good news for us..." _Ileena said grabbing her husband's ass. "_Achillies is sure to stand victor..."_

_"__Yes and with my man as Sector Champion we will finally have the Apex Match...and rub it in the face of the shit eating Gallyno..."_

_"__Did someone mention my name..." _Gallyno arrogantly said joining them.

"_Yes my man Achillies will finally get to face that fuck you call a house champion..."_

_"__Yes well champion is ill and my house will be represented by Ordrin the Hammer..."_

_"__Too bad he will die anyway...Any one of my men could best yours blind folded..."_

Gallyno smiles, _"__I shall have to test that boast one day...anyway good luck..."_

_"__Must you always antagonize him?" _My'Leeno asks, but he is waved off.

Arena Enclosure

"Always the showoff." The Doujin of House Batius says to Achillies.

"I live they die...What do you complain about?"

"You could have given the crowd more spectacle..."

"Where is my champion?" Batius says with My'Leeno Kian at his side.

"Would that I could buy one of your men so that my house may stand equal with yours..."

Batius pats him on the shoulder, "When my house reclaims its former glory I will sell you one of my men to train your recruits my friend..."

"I hope master does not sell Ares..."

Batius pats his face, "You bold fuck...Of course not!"

"Apologies if I speak out of turn...My tongue longs for wine and my cock women..."

"Doujin see that he is rewarded with both..."

"Dominar!" The Doujin replies.

As they walk off My'leeno grabs Batius' arm, "Ares has not been seen in the Arena for some time has he recovered?"

"I have plans for Ares but there is someone of great skill that I may sell to you...Put mind at ease and know that after the closing games I shall him transfered to you as gift..."

"You honor me my friend..."

Champion's Quarter

The Champion's Quarter housed the champions from each house but since sector 19 houses shared the same Arena with sector 8 houses there were two champions to each room. "Achillies I am honored to share a room with a warrior such as yourself..." The Gladiator Arvax said. Arvax was a pur blooded Dragonian with his four arms.

"I don't think I would receive that welcome among your people Arvax..."

"If we ever gain our freedom then you would be welcome in my hut..."

"A welcome offering but let us pray we never face each other in combat..."

Arvax made a belly laugh, "If I had to die I would want it to be by your hand..." Just then three women entered their room with wine. One was a female Dragonian, a half breed female human/Norian, and a pure blood human. "I see your master sends reward...I shall leave you then."

Achillies grabs his right lower arm, "Stay and take a beauty for yourself and share my wine..."

"Your cock can't handle all three?"

"I can handle five if I wished, but I am in a mood...Share women and wine with me."

The Private Pavilion of Ma'Kain Dacar

Ma'Kain Dacar was a Tosh of planet Capua. A Tosh of great wealth with many interests. "What is it?" He asked to the younger Tosh male.

"I need one hundred thousand credits to pay off the Prolineesas..." Gylleno says.

"Why?"

"Achillies is good...We cannot afford Batius' man to win sector champion..."

Dacar sighed, "Why not buy the man from Batius?"

"I would rather eat my own shit!"

Dacar started pacing, "Fine then, but this scheme had better work..."

Two Hours later Private Suit one block from the Arena

Sixteen Prolineesas of Sector 19 show up and sample wine and appetizers while they wait. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my home away from home..." Gylleno announces entering the foyer. "I have a proposition..."

"Shouldn't we wait for Batius and My'Leeno?" One man asked.

"I would not taint my home with men of low estate..." He snaps his fingers and in walk Droids carrying silver cases. "Inside each case is five thousand credits..."

"For what?" A stout Tosh female asked.

"A pay off...Each of you will have your house champions ban together and kill the champions of Batius and Kian...When they lay dead then we can have someone of a worthy house be champion..."

"The crowds will not be pleased and what if we are fined by the Overseer or the Magistrate..."

"You won't I have seen to that..."

"I cannot open my case." A Prolineesa named Po'Teen said.

"I will transmit the codes to you after the match..."

Arena – The next day

All the sector 8 matches had been concluded for the day now it was time for the main event. The Apex Match which was a free for all between the 18 house champions to determine the Champion of Sector 19. "Try not to show off..." Val'Sadune said to Achillies.

"I only want to kill Khaur of House Dacar...Anyone gets in my way will fall to my sword..." The gates open and the people cheer as Achillies and 17 other house champions enter the Arena. Achillies scans the Gladiators for Khaur but someone else is fighting in his place. "Where is Khaur?"

"He sends his regards but was unable to fight..."

"I see your master features a house of cowards..."

_"__Citizens of the Great Tosh Empire...Welcome to another day of blood and gore...Today we have a free for all...No quarter asked and none given...The winner shall from this day be known as Champion of Sector 19! __**BEGIN!"**_

Five of the gladiators charge Adure of House Kian. They pummel and stab him as he desperately tries to fend off all five men. He manages to kill one before his knee is bashed out and he is repeatedly stabbed by the remaining four. As the crowd boos six gladiators converge on Achillies while the other seven stand back and watch. Vy'Rune exchanges glances with his wife and best friend as Adure hits the sand dead. "Stop the match!" Batius screams but the announcer ignores him.

Achillies sneers as they charge him at once. He roles forward stabbing his swords into a man on the right and one on the left. He withdraws his right sword from the gut of the human man he is fighting and places his sword hand behind his head and shoves him into one of the other gladiators. With his sword still in the other man he spins him around into the ax coming at his head. Achillies reaches his free sword around the human shield he has and slits the Raptilion's throat spilling green blood everywhere. Then he kicks his human shield into the Raptilion as two other gladiatiors charge him. One is a Dragonian armed with a sword, a mace, an ax, and a ball and chain.

The Dragonian offers more of a challenge than the half breed Tosh/Raptilion, but the half breed knows to stay out of the Dragonian's way. Achliies blocks a sword, then a mace, then he ducks the ball and chain. Two more gladiators try to flank Achillies and he sees them from the corner of his left eye as both fools come from the same direction. He roles backwards sticking out his legs and donkey kicks them in the chest. He leaps off his hands and lands on his knees stabbing both Gladiators when they land on their backs.

After the death of the first three Gladiators the crowd's cheers turn from boos to cheers and chants of, "_**ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES!"**_

From his knees Achillies jumps up and runs forward sliding on his knees he severs the left leg of the Dragonian and the right leg of the Half Breed. Then he roles backward onto his back and comes up on his knees stabbing them in their backs as they lay on their stomachs. He roles to the side as a man tries to bash him in the head with a mace. As the bloody ordeal unfolds Vy'Rune and Ileena grip hands as their house champion cuts down gladiator after gladiator. Another man tries to stab him with a spear, but Achillies jumps up into a spin cutting the spear head off and slitting the throat of the man wielding it.

The crowd goes berserk as the eight remaining Gladiators surround Achllies. Three pure blood humans, two half breed Tosh slaves, one Omnori, one Fyruth, and one Triel. The two half breeds attack first. Achillies manages to cut one on the arm and the other he slashed across the face. It would have been a fatal blow but one of the humans dropped kicked him in the back. Achillies hit the sand face first, but he quickly recovered. He rolled left stabbing the Triel in the gut, then he rolled around the ground severing legs and arms He finally got back to his feet as all that was left was one human armed with an ax and the Fyruth. Achillies spun into the human blocking his ax with his right sword and stabbing him in the gut with the left. As the Fyruth fell to his knees Achllies ran up his chest and lept off his shoulder. As he was upside down Achillies threw his left sword at the human charging him. When he landed he spun into the man and decapitated him with one swing.

"_**ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES! ACHILLIES!"**_

With the crowd chanting Achillies' name Batius smirked at Dacar. Achillies raised his bloody sword over his head and screamed in victory.


End file.
